


Sam opens a tetanus shot clinic

by gay_trash_can



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.20, 15x20, Crack, F/M, canon complient, crack!fic, gofundme, that finale was so bad, they really threw sam's character out the window didn't they, tw: tetanus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_trash_can/pseuds/gay_trash_can
Summary: Sam wonder's how he can honor Dean's death. He decides that raising awareness for tetanus is his life's purpose.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/blurry-faced woman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Sam opens a tetanus shot clinic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in awe at how people can be paid and write something really bad. Here I am, doing it for free.

Sam watched Dean die from a rusty nail. God, how could this world be so cruel as to let the best hunter who ever lived, die a death like that. Sam knew they defeated chuck, but he started to second guess himself. This felt like an ending chuck would write. 

Sam paced around the bunker, reminiscing about his life with his brother, eventually ending up in Dean’s room, and looking around. A job application. Dean didn’t want to die, he wasn’t ready, yet he still did. So many people sacrificed their lives so he could have a shot at living, and he died. Were their deaths for nothing? 

Just then, Miracle, their dog, jumped into Sam’s lap. “What am I supposed to do now that my brother is gone?” Sam asked miracle.

Miracle looked at Sam.

“I feel like I should do something that honors his legacy, something that shows that Dean didn’t die in vain” said Sam.

Just then, Sam had an epiphany.

“I know what my purpose in life is,” Sam said to the dog, “I am going to open up a tetanus shot clinic. Maybe if Dean was vaccinated, he wouldn’t have died. I have to warn people about the dangers of tetanus.”

And so Sam turned his grief into ambition. He was going to open up a tetanus shot clinic. He was gonna help people. 

His first move was to go get vaccinated for tetanus. An obvious and important move. Next, he decided to make a gofundme to get the clinic started, called “The Winchester Project”. It read:

Hi. You probably don’t know me, but my name is Sam Winchester. My brother Dean recently punctured by a rusty nail, and died of tetanus. He was there for me when I had no one, practically raised me, and to watch him die of such a preventable death? I feel like the only way I can make this right is too raise awareness of tetanus, and open up a clinic to help vaccinate people. Every dollar counts, and even the smallest donation means a lot to me. Thank you.  
________________________________________________________________________  
|_______________________________________________________________________|  
0$ raised out of $1000

Sam needed to get the word out. He decided to make some fliers and post them around town. He also made a few social media posts. He hoped that would help his gofundme gain visibility. Right before he went to bed, he checked to see how much was donated.   
________________________________________________________________________________  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||___________________________________________________________|  
$15.20 raised out of $1000  
“At least he was getting some donations”, Sam thought, right before he went to bed.

It was the morning. Sam woke up and decided to check his goFundMe:  
________________________________________________________________________________  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
$30,015.18 out of $1000

HOLY FUCKING SHIT. Sam managed to raise over 30k in just over a day for his clinic. This was amazing. He decided to read some of the comments on the donations:

Kaylen6233 donated $10  
Tetanus is a very real issue, and I’m glad people are starting to do something about it.

DaynaCleveland6 donated $200  
I had a family member die of tetanus. I’m so sorry that you had to go through that. It means a lot to me that you are starting this clinic, and that your actions are going to prevent so many other people from having to live through what we had to. Thank you.

Anonymous donated $5  
No matter how hard I try to convince him, my brother won’t get a tetanus vaccine because he is convinced it will “turn him gay” and he doesn’t want to go to “turbo hell” or whatever that means. Hopefully he will see this campaign, and will finally give in and get vaccinated.

Micheal_Scott_boss donated $1000  
When I heard that you were raising awareness for tetanus, I knew I had to contribute. You see, a while ago I tried to do what you were doing but for rabies, and I wasn’t successful. But I’ve learned from the past and what you are doing, is a success I could only have dreamed of. The best of luck to you, from PA.

Therustynailthatkilleddean donated $5  
Lmao sorry about that. It wasn’t my fault I was placed there. Anyway, here’s 5 bucks cause i feel bad. Good luck tho.

Themanwhobuiltthebarn donated $5  
Hey, I heard about what happened. I kinda cheaped out on the architecture of the barn when i was building it, i was really hungover and hated my job. I’m really sorry that my laziness killed your brother. I’m sorry for your loss. Here’s 5 dollars. 

This is absolutely crazy. So many people care about this issue. Sam can actually open up his clinic. He can make Dean proud. 

Cut to 3 months later. Sam is running a successful clinic. He’s vaccinating around 100 people a day. Deaths from tetanus have gone down to zero. Everything is perfect. Well, almost perfect. He does miss Eileen. 

Just then a woman walks in, holding an application. “I want to become a volunteer here.”  
The woman’s face is blurred. Is it Eileen? Sam has no idea. He’s even more confused about the physics of how a woman’s face can be blurred, but it doesn’t matter to Sam. 

“Perfect, let me just review your application.” Sam reads it. “For name, you don’t have anything written down?”

“Yeah, just like face, i don’t have a name. For some reason I have no identifying features. I could be anyone. You know that 21 pilots album? It was written about me.”

“Haha that’s crazy. You know what? You’re hired” said sam. And just speaking to her, Sam knew she was the one. Who even was Eileen? Sam couldn’t remember. All Sam knew now was the beautiful lack of a face standing infront of him. The piercing eyes of a color he couldn’t identify, because he couldn’t see them. Sam imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips, if she even had lips to kiss. Sam was in love.

“Thank you! I’m so excited to start this job. Tetanus is a really important issue to me.” said the blurry-faced woman.

“I do have one more thing to ask you,” said Sam. He gets down on one knee. “I know we’ve only known each other for 5 minutes, but I want to spend my life with you. Despite not knowing your name, or your face, I feel like I know you. I don’t know what the future holds. Maybe we’ll get a house with a white picket fence, have a kid who changes ethnicities halfway through his life, who knows? All I know is that I want to spend my life with you, and so now I ask you, will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” answer’s the burry-faced woman. And then her and Sam kiss, which is weird for Sam, because she doesn’t have lips. It doesn’t matter. Everyone at the clinic starts cheering, which compels Sam to make an announcement.

“In honor of my recent engagement, I have decided to give everyone in this room free tetanus shots,” announces Sam.

And everyone clapped, the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't notice, I the goFundMe was a joke mirroring the Castiel Project, a fundraiser for lgbt youth, which you should totally donate to if you can. 
> 
> Also, this is the only time you will ever catch me writing heterosexuals.
> 
> (Ps: you should follow my tumblr account @the-gay-trash-can. I also run @therustynailthatkilleddean if you want to check that out too)


End file.
